


Appendicitis

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Appendicitis, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel Friendship, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm is bad at self-care, Protective JT Tarmel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: "I'm fine, just a stomach ache. Nothing out of the usual. It'll go away."Dani snorted, not even looking up from the file she was flipping through. "You've been clammy and wincing all day."
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Appendicitis

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt brought to you by @higherthanakite via tumblr.

"You okay man? You're looking a little," JT gave him a cautious one over, "paler than usual. Like your gonna pass out on us again." 

They were in the middle of a case, JT had a phone to his ear waiting on hold, Dani was poring over a stack of files, and he was pacing the area trying to connect the dots in his head, while Gil was off somewhere trying to get through all the red tape that came along with every case.

The sarcastic comeback died on his lips as he grimaced, clutching his stomach. "I'm fine, just a stomach ache. Nothing out of the usual. It'll go away."

Dani snorted, not even looking up from the file she was flipping through. "You've been clammy and wincing all day." 

He shot a look at her. 

JT finished his call, hung up, and stood up. "Bright, come here,"

Malcolm rolled his eyes. JT wasn't budging from the spot he stood. He took a few dramatic steps close to the other man. 

"How do you feel. And don't lie, I'm just trying to help." 

"I'm an adult. I think I know my own body fairly well, I'm telling you I'm fine." 

"Yeah, but you're also stubborn as fuck and forget to do things like eat and drink fluids during a case."

"I don't forget," Malcolm grumbled under his breath. 

"Okay, well we're not getting into how messed up that is now. One thing at a time. Where does it hurt, lower right abdomen, right?"

"How did you-"

"Just because I'm not a profiler doesn't mean I don't notice things. And I can tell just by looking at you that you're running a fever." 

Malcolm flipped through the list of symptoms JT was getting at. Constant pain of the lower right abdomen, check. Flu-like symptoms, check. 

"I think I have appendicitis." 

"Mhmm, that's what I thought. C'mon, let's get you to the hospital before we really have a problem." He grabbed Malcolm by the shoulder and started to lead him out. 

"But the case?" He broke from JT's grip for a moment. 

"The case will be here when you get back. You however won't be coming back if we don't get you to the hospital before the thing bursts. Who knows how long its been bugging you," he shook his head like he was disappointed in Malcolm's lack of self-care. Which he was. 

…

The drive to the hospital was quick. The only hiccup being when JT broke a little too hard at a red light causing Malcolm to wince as his body lurched forward. 

Now that he wasn't distracted by the case the pain had quickly increased at a worrying rate. On more than one occasion he was hit by a wave of nausea and stuck his head out the window hoping not to make a mess all over the side of JT's car.

Before he fully had time to process what was going on he found himself checked into the hospital, filling out paperwork, an IV in his arm, and nervously explaining why he didn't want, or need, any type of sedative yet. He was surprised that JT was still with him. 

"You don't have to stay. It's okay, I'm used to dealing with medical stuff myself." In truth, Malcolm didn't want to be alone but he was giving him an out. He didn't want him to feel obligated to stay with him just because he drove him. 

JT said nothing but made himself comfy on the chair next to the hospital bed. 

"How did you know?" Malcolm asked, finally giving in to his curiosity. 

JT lifted his shirt revealing a small scar next to his belly button. 

"I know I give you a hard time sometimes, Bright. Well, most of the time," he corrected himself when Malcolm gave him a look. "What I'm saying is that yeah you're stubborn but so are the rest of us. There's a reason why we make such a good team. And why we're friends. We gotta look out for each other." 

The on-staff surgeon walked in and began to explain the procedure but he was only half-listening. He was nervous, in pain, and dreading being put under and the only thing that made the whole situation just a little more bearable was JT's presence. He looked over at him, he was paying far more attention to the surgeon than he was. He was a good person. _A Friend. ___


End file.
